


At An Altitude

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Mile High Club, POV Switches, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom join the Mile High Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At An Altitude

**Author's Note:**

> This transformative work features fictional characters based on real people but is not about the real people the characters are based on. No profit was made and no harm intended.
> 
> My first OTP, my first love, my first RPF fic. (My writing has improved since this.)

Billy looked out at the sea below the wing of the plane. He could only see patches of it between the clouds, but the sun glinted off what he could see and he nudged Dom’s arm when he saw a ship, a tiny dot far below in a break in the cloud.

As Dom’s face neared his shoulder, leaning over him, he tried not to think about Dom’s lips being so close to his skin. He felt the bulge in his jeans harden a little, and shifted, willing it down again. It was like this every time, since that one drunken night when he had come on to Dom. When he thought of it again, Billy blushed and was thankful Dom had passed out before he had realized what was going on.

Billy could stand a lot. But rejection from Dom would break him.

*

_I dreamed that I was sucking you again last night, did you know that, Billy?_ Dom flicked his eyes quickly over his friend, his _best_ friend, leaning in to see what Billy was pointing at. As usual when he got close these days, Billy shifted away from him slightly. For once, Dom was grateful. He was good at hiding, or when that failed laughing off, his erections, but this one was a killer and Billy would certainly have felt it. Dom knew how uncomfortable Billy could get around him. Something had changed in New Zealand, and somewhere along the line Billy had stopped touching him. Nothing big, just light touches on the knees, or hands… it had been awkward sometimes for a while now.

_Maybe he’s guessed and doesn’t want to say anything_, Dom thought, trying hard to focus on the ship. _Nah. Just, look at the ship, Monaghan. Look at the ship. Don’t think about how close his skin is, how good he smells, how I could just brush my nose against his cheek… I SAID DON’T!_

Suddenly, Dom noticed something. His eyes were so busy being told off by his brain, simultaneously scolding itself, that they wandered downwards of their own accord. It took a minute for his brain to sort itself out, and when he realised what it was he was seeing, he had to sit back and blow the air out of his cheeks.

Billy was hard. And blushing. And very obviously trying to hide his arousal from Dom. His eyes flicked back to Billy’s crotch, noticing his erection and blush subsiding as the heat of Dom’s body in close proximity receded. A triumphant smile played on Dom’s lips. He knew it, knew in his gut that he’d somehow known all along, just waiting for the right time to bring it up.

Now seemed to be a pretty good time.

_You’re on a fucking plane, Dominic,_ he reminded himself. _It’s not like you can just push him against the wall and get on your knees in front of him like you’ve dreamed countless fucking times, pretending to wank over porn mags. Oh God, I want him._ The thought of having him, right here and now, in mid-air, turned Dom on so much he almost yelped. He leaned in to whisper, “I’m going to the loo. Meet me there in two minutes. Knock three times.” Barely even registering Billy’s reaction, he slithered out of his seat, found the loo and slipped in.

The cubicle was larger than on most aircraft he’d been on. But then, he and Billy were being treated like royalty on this flight, payed for courtesy of some very nice bosses of theirs. Dom locked the door, glancing around, quickly trying to calculate how much room they’d have. He dropped to his knees almost involuntarily, and was assaulted by a vivid mental picture of Billy standing in front of him, cock out and breathless. Dom groaned, scrabbling for the zip on his jeans. Panting, helpless, he reached inside his boxers, wrapped his long, slender fingeres around his almost painfully hard cock. He barely needed to touch himself before he came, the vivid dream-Billy moaning his name as he softly groaned “Billlll.” Panting slightly, he cleaned himself up, standing.

*

Billy fidgeted in his seat. Two minutes had passed. _What the hell_, he thought, _whatever joke he’s going to pull, I want to be in on it._ He slid out into the aisle and found the loo.

He knocked three times. “’S me, Dom,” he hissed, making sure none of the cabin crew could see or hear him. The door opened a little way, and Billy found himself being pulled into the cubicle by the belt loop of his jeans.

“Hey, steady on,” he protested. Dom shut the door. “What are we doing in here?” Billy asked him.

*

Dom could not take his eyes off this man, and how he could have waited so long without making a move was beyond him at that point. “Something I should have done a long time ago,” he said, and kissed him. When Billy didn’t react, except to ask what was going on, Dom refused to let the dream shatter. “Don’t you want me to kiss you?” he asked, heart panging at the thought the answer might be no. For a second, time stood still, and it felt like he lived a week before Billy spoke.

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

“Good,” Dom smiled, breathing again, kissing him. This time, Billy responded, kissing his lips one by one, teasing Dom’s mouth open with his tongue, seeking his. Dom’s arms came around him, and Billy fell into them, opening his mouth as Dom opened his, their tongues meeting, licking. Fingers working at buttons, Billy’s shirt sliding to the floor, Dom’s t-shirt joining it.

Dom felt himself being pushed against the door. _Oh no you don’t, that’s my job_, he thought, bemused. Billy’s hands were working at his trousers, and he hardly knew what he was doing as he took him into his arms and turned both their bodies until Billy was against the door, and Dom’s hands were in his underwear, pulling clothes down, breaking away from the kiss to see Billy’s cock, the hard-on he had dreamed about for so long finally here, in his hands, beneath his yieding fingers. Dom knelt in front of him, looking into Billy’s eyes to cement him there. Billy’s hand reached out to him, wonder and anticipation in those incredible green eyes, and Dom had to grin at the filthy thoughts suddenly springing to life in his mind.

Dom’s grin was so cheeky Billy wanted to tackle him to the ground and ride him. Dom lowered that mouth, that perfect, sexy mouth, to Billy’s erection and breathed on the hair there. Billy threw his head back and groaned as quietly as he could.

Dom teasingly kissed the tip of Billy’s cock, fluttering tiny kisses up and down the shaft, taking his time. He swept his tongue up and down it once, then swirled it over the tip. Billy’s hands tangled into his hair, and Dom gave another smile before opening his mouth and taking Billy into it.

*

Billy looked down at him as he sucked softly, licking the shaft of his cock, and felt sure this was a dream. He had wanted this for so long, Dom’s mouth around him, he filling it, Dom’s tongue… and his hands… Those fingers… Billy became suddenly aware that Dom’s fingers were stroking his gouch, the palm of his hand cupping Billy’s balls. He threw his head back and bit down hard on his lip.

*

_God he’s incredible_, Dom thought, sucking harder, licking helplessly at the point where Billy ended and he began. He wondered without words if he sucked hard enough, if he never stopped licking, that there would be no place where either ended and the other began; and the words of the next thought were gone before he had articulated them in his mind. _It wouldn’t be enough. I can never get enough of this. Of him._

His hard-on was straining painfully at its constraints again, and he moved one of his hands to unzip them, ready to do the same as before.

Billy had noticed. Dom looked up at him; Billy shaking, sweating, whispering between pants, “No. I want to do this… to you…” and Dom had to immediately remove his hand to prevent himself coming right then and there. He gave a sharp suck which made Billy strain and look upwards, strangling a yell.

“Well, you’d better hurry up and come, I can’t wait much longer before I do,” Dom whispered, and Billy really did wrestle him to the ground that time. He kissed Dom deeply, needing him, wanting him, and ground their hips together desperately. Dom was strangely aware of every part of Billy that was touching him. His every nerve ending was awake, shivers extending from feeling bare skin on his, Billy’s chest hair tickling slightly as it moved against him, and the slickness of his own saliva on Billy feeling like nothing else in the world against him. Dom rocked his groin in rhythm with Billy’s, wanting to savour this feeling for as long as possible, unwilling to relinquish any single sensation as Billy’s tongue licked at his, as Billy’s hands travelled all over his body, squeezing, exploring, as his hands were on the exquisite body on top of him.

Billy broke away, panting, moaning low in his throat, almost a growl as he came, spurting onto Dom’s chest. The smell of him filled Dom’s world, and he gripped Billy hard, bucking under the force of his own orgasm, his cum joining Billy’s on his chest.

“Oh God,” he breahed, “I have been wanting to do that,” he panted, settling against the floor, “for so long.” He looked into the eyes that would not let him go.

Billy’s mouth fell on his, answering him much more effectively than words could have. Dom reached blindly for loo roll to clean his chest with, but Billy took it from him. Doubling over, Billy licked Dom’s chest, returning to kiss him again. Dom tasted the two of them together. It tasted good.

_If this were a dream_, he thought contentedly, _it would have ended by now._ Knowing this was all real, that he had Billy, made his heart so full and light he thought he might burst. As he and Billy yanked their clothes back on, Dom pulled him close for a reassuring hug. “I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Billy sighed. “I love you, too,” he said. _Yup_, was all Dom could think in words. He settled for singing and whooping in his heart, beaming like an idiot as he made his way back to his seat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunken Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231) by [_jamjar (phizzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar)




End file.
